


Target: Crocker, November 1978

by BobbyCrocker101



Category: Kojak (TV 1973)
Genre: 1970s, Assassins, Corrupt Lawyers, Corruption, Defence Attorneys, Detectives, Gen, Hitmen, Lawyers, Manhattan South, Mistaken Identity, NYPD, New York City, Pickpockets, Prostitutes, Stakeouts, Stoolies, Teacher-Student Relationship, defense attorneys, homicides, informants, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyCrocker101/pseuds/BobbyCrocker101
Summary: When a man is found murdered in his car Bobby Crocker discovers HE was the intended target.This is an original story set in November 1978.Feedback welcome





	Target: Crocker, November 1978

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me; I'm just playing with them for a while before putting them back in their box. No money is being, or will be made from this story.
> 
> I was 15 in September 1973 when "Kojak" first aired, and had other things to do. Now retired, I’ve finally watched this wonderful old TV show for the first time. I’m from the UK and have never visited the US, but have made use of the internet to gain information about the NYPD and the city of New York. I apologise in advance for any language confusion.
> 
> In the Season 2 episode “Nursemaid” (1974) Crocker’s ID shows him to have been born in 1943 which would make him 30 in 1973, but because he's occasionally referred to as being very young and is often called "Kid" or "Junior", my version of him was born in 1951 which makes him 27 in this story, and as little is known about his back story, I've made up my own.
> 
> Original characters: ‘Lenny the Dip’, ‘Fat Freddie’ Webster, ‘Spooky Sid’, Defence Attorney John Kingston, Michael Hankinson, Pete Slade, Sean Erickson, Lieutenant Tom Chamberlain, ‘Jumbo’ Patterson, Andy Mitchell, Dwayne Templeman, Rigo, Schwarz, Donald 'Donny' Burton, Frances Burton
> 
> Spoilers: Just a small one for my story 'A Kind of Rage' 
> 
> Feedback welcome. Enjoy!

Sometimes Lieutenant Theo Kojak liked nothing better than to simply spend a day 'cruising' round the streets of New York; checking in on his informants and generally avoiding Captain McNeil, who had mentioned that he was once again late with the half-yearly evaluation reports. On this particular day he was being accompanied by ‘his man’, Detective Robert ‘Bobby’ Crocker. It was lunchtime and they were currently in search of sustenance.

“Well, there’s a familiar face,” the younger man remarked as they pulled up at some traffic lights. Standing on the corner was a shabbily-dressed middle-aged man wearing a raincoat despite the heat. As the lights changed they watched as he crossed the road to the other side.

“Friend of yours?” Kojak asked.

“’Lenny the Dip’,” Bobby remarked. “I thought he was in the 'slam', one to five.”

“ONE being the operative word by the looks of it,” Kojak replied.

Bobby decided to follow Lenny on foot; Kojak followed in the car. Standing at the side of the road Lenny was just about to go to work on a tourist’s wallet when Bobby stopped him.

“Put that in your pocket and I'll have you down the station so fast your shoes will have to take a cab!" he whispered menacingly. Lenny looked round and saw the detective standing behind his left shoulder. Kojak appeared behind his right.

“What are YOU doin' here?” Lenny asked, staring at Bobby.

“He works here Lenny!” Kojak replied, “Only HIS work is legal! Now why don’t you give the nice gentleman his wallet back,” Lenny muttered something under his breath and then tapped the tourist on the shoulder.

“Pardon me sir,” he began. This was a truly painful thing he was being asked to do, “did you drop your wallet?” He handed over the item and the tourist checked it and then smiled widely. 

“Well, yeah! This IS mine, thank you!” Kojak and Bobby grabbed Lenny by the arms and began to lead him away. “Hey, let me give you something for your trouble,” the tourist began. Kojak thanked the man and told him there was no need. They 'escorted' the pickpocket round the corner.

“I thought we had an understanding Lenny?” Bobby began. “You’ve disappointed me. You promised you’d never work in this district while I'M here. Remember? Now why did you go back on your word? It’s not nice to go back on your word Lenny. OK spread ‘em!” They pushed the pick-pocket against the side of the car and Bobby searched him while Kojak reached inside the car and grabbed the newspaper he'd bought earlier. Leaning against the car he unfolded it and began to read.

“It’s immoral Lenny,” Bobby continued, putting his hands on Lenny’s shoulders. “Now I’d hate to close the door on our ‘relationship’...” Kojak smiled.

“Come on fellas. Let me go, huh?” Lenny began. “I promise I won’t work your district again; straight OK? I promise. Besides it’ll take you all day to book me. What do you want to waste your time for; bookin' a two bit ‘dipper’ like me? You don’t wanna do that do you?” Bobby looked at Kojak who nodded, folded the paper and then gave it to Lenny who began to walk away.

“Lenny!” Kojak called out. “The next time you put your hands in somebody’s pocket, the two of you had better be engaged!” Lenny turned away, and then looked back.

“Aint today the 11th?” he asked.

“All day Lenny!” Bobby replied. “Is it somebody’s birthday?” Lenny said it wasn’t and walked round the corner and out of sight. Kojak and Bobby looked at one another and walked back to the car. “What’s with the date thing?” the younger man asked, “I mean it doesn’t make any difference to Lenny what day he picks someone’s pocket.” They got back in the car and drove off.

****

Meanwhile Captain Frank McNeil had been summoned to the DA’s office by Counsellor John Kingston. He was not a happy man.

“Captain McNeil… Frank… I appreciate your coming down here on your day off.” Kingston began.

“Don’t misunderstand me Counsellor; I’m here, but I’m NOT happy, and neither is my grandson.”

“Well I’m not sure I can make you happy, but I doubt you’ll be bored.” Kingston replied. “It concerns one of your men; Detective Crocker.”

“What about Crocker?” McNeil asked.

“Well we have reason to believe that someone is trying to kill him.” Kingston replied. Whatever McNeil had been expecting to hear, it certainly wasn’t that.

****

“Alright, what’s buggin' you?” Kojak asked his detective. It was now early evening, they were heading back to the precinct and were currently stuck in traffic on The Bowery. The young man had been very quiet all afternoon. 

“I’m beginning to feel like a square peg in a round hole,” Bobby remarked. “I still can’t get over Lenny; how surprised he was to see me. And he wasn’t the only one; that hooker on 3rd, and ‘Spooky Sid’. They all looked at me as if I was from another planet.”

“Maybe somebody put the word out that you’ve been transferred.” Kojak teased. But in truth he’d also noticed the strange looks Bobby had been getting all afternoon.

“But everybody can’t think I’ve been transferred!” Bobby replied.

“Maybe not,” Kojak replied. “But check over there.” He pointed across the street to where a fat bespectacled man was standing next to a garbage can chatting up a prostitute. Looking up the man saw Kojak’s car and quickly turned and walked away.

“’Fat Freddie’ thinks I’ve been transferred,” Bobby complained. “He spotted us and took right off!” Kojak parked the car and the two detectives watched as their fat ‘friend’ ducked into a bar. “You think I’ve grown an extra head or something?”

“Perhaps it’s the same thing that’s got everybody else so uptight,” Kojak commented. He opened his car door and stepped out. At that moment the dispatcher’s voice came over the radio.

“Central to car 723, come in K.”

“What do THEY want?” Kojak asked himself. He reached into the car and picked up the receiver. “This is 723 receiving K.”

“I have a message for you from Captain McNeil,” the dispatcher continued. “He wants you back at the precinct, urgent K.” Kojak decided he was in no mood to see the captain at this moment, especially when he had ‘Fat Freddy’ Webster in his sights. He banged the receiver on the car roof a few times for effect. “Say that again Central, my radio’s playin' up K!” he shouted. He threw the receiver into the car and the two detectives followed Freddy into the bar. Bobby shook his head. He wondered how the lieutenant would react if HE ever tried that trick.

Walking through the crowded room to the back, they found their man standing at the public telephone in the corner near the pool table. When he saw them, he quickly replaced the receiver.

“’Fat Freddie’…” Kojak smiled and lit a cigarette. “How long has it been? How’s it goin' with you?”

“Great Kojak; sensational… how’s it goin' with you?” the other man replied stuttering.

“Fine Freddie: just fine.” Kojak replied as he reached over Freddie’s shoulder and pulled a coin from the phone's coin slot. “Here’s your dime.” He looked over at Bobby, “Frederick here was so anxious to talk to us he couldn’t wait to finish his conversation.” He patted the man on the cheek and walked back past the pool table to the bar. Freddie followed and stood next to the counter. Bobby grabbed a bar stool and sat down.

“Yeah, well, I forgot the number,” Freddy replied.

“In the middle of diallin'; that’s a little unusual isn’t it Freddie?” Kojak asked. Bobby noticed the bar had gone very quiet and people were staring. He felt very uneasy.

“Look at that lieutenant!” He began, “One or two people I can understand… well sort of, but this is getting out of hand!" Kojak grabbed a tin tray from a passing barmaid and banged it down hard on the counter. 

“I think it’s time we set up some new lines of communication here!” He called out. “Now you all know me and you all know Detective Crocker; that’s him over there with ‘Fat Freddie’, and you all know we’re two of New York’s ‘finest’. We know that you know this, and we also know that you don’t like us, but that’s the way it is. Now my friend here has a problem.” He walked round behind the counter and helped himself to some nuts as he walked along to the end. “All day long people have been lookin' at him like he was Lazarus. For those of you who are unenlightened he was the guy in the Bible who rose from the dead. Anyway it’s startin' to get to him, and when things get to HIM, they get to ME capisce?” He continued, looking at Freddie. “So THAT'S the question”, he walked back along the length of the counter picking up some pencils and paper on the way. “I wanna know what’s SO special about a cop who’s drivin' along the same streets he’s been drivin' along for the past five years. Now somebody here has the answer and THAT'S what we wanna find out.” He looked at Freddie again and then with Bobby’s assistance began handing out pencils and paper to the other customers. “So if each of you would be good enough to write down the answer – no names are necessary and twenty words or less will suffice. Neatness and originality will be taken into consideration."

“What’s the first prize?” A prostitute called out.

“A hundred thousand units of Penicillin baby.” Kojak replied. Laughter rippled round the bar. “You can share it with your friends, and Pete?” Kojak looked around the room and called out to the owner “You know we’ll have to close this joint down if we don’t get what we’re lookin' for.”

“Close it down?” the owner replied, “on what grounds?”

“Safety Code 5378.” Kojak replied, making up a number on the spot. “The one that says every sewer has to have access to a man hole cover!” He surveyed the room. “Alright that’s enough! Time’s up!” he called out. Bobby collected the papers from the bar and handed them to the lieutenant, who looked at them. 

“Tut tut Patricia: does your mother know you use language like this?” he asked a young red-head who was seated at the counter. He kissed her hand and stepped back out into the bar collecting more pieces of paper on the way. He took them over to the back of the room and spread them out on the pool table. “Oh look at this Crocker; everyone is bein' SO nice!” He unfolded one of the pieces of paper and looked at the writing. “Now let’s see what we have here… oh, Spanish…” he commented as he lit another cigarette. 

“Here it is lieutenant; ‘pay dirt’!” Bobby exclaimed as he looked at a piece of paper. “Apparently I was supposed to have been ‘wasted’ last night.” Kojak took the paper from him and read it.

“Yeah, and it says it in ink too.” Kojak replied. “Just like the pen I loaned Fat Freddie.” The large man wandered over.

“Come on! What are you guys ‘pullin': you said no names!”

“You win first prize turkey!” Bobby grabbed Freddie by the collar and pushed him against the pool table. “OK Freddie, who was supposed to kill me and why?” He asked. He rolled some balls hard across the table narrowly missing Freddie’s fingers as he clung on to the side.

“I don’t know Crocker… on my mother’s life, I don’t know!” Freddie stammered.

“You don’t have a mother,” Kojak retorted, “you were found in a garbage can behind Slim n Tone!”

“Again: WHO?” Bobby demanded.

“I don’t know!” Freddie insisted. “It’s just that everybody heard that there was a contract out on you... It was supposed to have been last night… I don’t know who, or when, or where… it was just a…a… rumour!” Kojak nodded at a waitress who went over to the bar and returned a few minutes later with a tray of drinks.

“Yeah? Have a drink Freddie. Go on.” He invited. Freddie picked up one of the glasses and began to drink. “You know somethin' Crocker?”

“What?” the younger man replied as he sat down on a nearby chair.

“I don’t believe Freddie has been completely honest with us.” Kojak continued.

“Really?" Bobby replied, pretending to look surprised. 

“Oh come ON! Would I lie to you guys?” Freddie asked.

“You see,” Kojak continued, “when you saw us, you headed straight for that phone," he pointed to the telephone in the corner of the room, “and we’d like to know who you were callin'.” Freddie laughed nervously.

“I was callin' my bookie!”

“Is that right,” Bobby remarked. 

“YEAH!” Freddie answered sharply as he put his empty glass back on the tray.

“Have another drink.” Kojak encouraged. Freddie picked up a second glass and drained it.

“No kiddin',” Bobby replied. “Who were you bettin' on?” Freddie took a moment to think.

“Basketball game: ‘Knicks’ versus the ‘Sixers’.”

“What kind of ‘spread’ did he give you?” Bobby asked.

“Knicks plus four,” Freddie replied.

“Not bad," Kojak commented, handing Freddie another drink which was also downed in one.

“But how do you know that Freddie; you didn’t complete the call.” Bobby remarked. The three men laughed gently, and then Kojak put his arm round Freddie’s shoulders. 

“You know Freddie there’s somethin' you should know about Crocker and me,” he began. “We’re not like most cops. Usually there’s… oh… one guy who’s kinda ‘folksy’ and wants the best for everyone; the Pat O’Brien kinda guy.” Kojak smiled and Freddie laughed. “Then there’s the other guy; a rough em up hard-nosed kinda guy. Well that doesn’t work for Crocker and me. You see, we’re BOTH hard-nosed Freddie, and we don’t like it when people hold out on us!" 

“I’ve told you all I’m gonna tell you!” Freddie remarked. He took the last drink off the tray and downed it before slamming the empty glass down. 

“OK Freddie. In that case we’re going to have to arrest you.” Kojak remarked.

“Arrest me? For WHAT?” Freddie demanded as the lieutenant played with the empty glasses. Bobby got up from his chair.

“Public drunkenness; you’ve had four Scotches in the last ten minutes.” Kojak replied. Bobby grabbed a protesting Freddie by the collar, cuffed him, and dragged him out to the car.

****

“You weren’t long.” Stavros remarked as Bobby walked into the precinct garage. While he’d been booking ‘Fat Freddie’ in at the desk the sergeant in charge of the motor pool had called to say their cars were ready for collection after their annual check.

“You’d have thought he was being booked for the first time; screamed like a stuck pig.” Bobby replied. The two men moved out of the way of a police tow truck and Stavros looked with shock at the car on the back.

“Hey Bobby. Look at that.”

“Hey that’s just like MY car!” the younger man remarked as he looked at the blue 1974 Buick. They walked over to the impound area, where the truck had parked with the car still attached. There was blood and a large hole in the wind shield on the driver’s side. Bobby touched the edges with his finger while Stavros looked at the bullet holes in the side window.

“It’s no wonder those people were surprised to see you," Stavros remarked.

“It looks like the driver ‘got it’ point blank,” Bobby replied. “Whoever it was they weren’t taking any chances on missing." 

****

The following morning Bobby and Kojak were in Captain McNeil’s office where they were joined by District Attorney John Kingston and Lieutenant Tom Chamberlain from Internal Affairs.

“We have reason to believe that someone tried to kill Detective Crocker last night,” Chamberlain began. “According to the report we received the Buick was stolen from an address in Staten Island, and then driven out to Murray Hill where the murder occurred. It’s the IAD’s contention that they spotted the car, and thought it was Crocker.” Kojak looked across the room to where his detective was standing leaning against a book case with his head down.

“Wait a minute, who’s ‘THEY’?” he asked.

“Someone hired by Michael Hankinson to stop Crocker from testifying against him in court on Thursday.” Kingston replied. He looked at the captain. “Look I know it’s a long shot Frank; just because the car involved is the same as Crocker's..." The captain looked at his two detectives and noticed Kojak had gone to stand protectively next to the younger man.

“What the counsellor is trying to point out is that Crocker’s not the only one who drives that kind of car.” McNeil remarked to his men. Bobby looked up.

“No I’m not, but it’s not exactly a limited issue Porsche either,” he replied trying to make light of the situation. “I suppose it could be a case of mistaken identity, but it wouldn’t be Hankinson." Kojak agreed.

“Your testimony could convict him on ten counts of bribery. Don’t you think that’s a significant motive?” Kingston asked.

“Sure that’s a significant motive,” Kojak began, “but I also think Hankinson is sufficiently bright not to ‘get at’ Crocker that way,”

“Then who else is there?” Kingston asked.

“Who else…?” Kojak asked himself. Each member of his team had a list of people a mile long who would do them harm if the opportunity arose.

“Pete Slade!” Bobby remarked. “He’d ‘mulch’ me if he ever got the chance and what about that guy with the BO… and the limp?”

“Erickson?” Kojak asked.

“Yeah,” Bobby replied, “HE'D risk a shot, and what about the Baker brothers; they might take a chance…

“Alright, knock it off you two!” McNeil yelled.

“One thing IS definite captain,” Kingston continued. “We want Crocker off the streets until after the Hankinson trial,” He looked at Bobby. “for you own safety.” He added kindly.

“Look Counsellor,” McNeil began, getting angry with what he saw as interference. “Our office has a schedule to meet TOO! Maybe you don’t realise that. There are a lot of places this man has to be. For openers he’s involved in a very important narco stake-out; it’s taken six months to set it up and besides all that.” He walked across the room, “I’LL tell the men in this department where to go, and I’LL tell them when!”

“Now look captain!” Kingston began, but he was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. 

“McNeil! Yeah. Alright I’ll tell them.” He put the phone down and looked at his detectives. “That drunk you 'busted'? The bondsman is processin' him out now. He said you wanted to know about it.”

Bobby and Kojak headed towards the door. 

“I’ll keep an eye on Freddie, you go get your car and I’ll meet you out front.”

“Nice to see you again counsellor,” Bobby remarked as he walked away. 

“May I ask why you’re using Detective Crocker’s car?” Chamberlain asked. Kojak looked hard at him.

“To let whoever it is know that ‘it’ didn’t work,” Kojak replied. “You see what you people don’t realise is that cops like Crocker and me are willin' to get ‘burned’ out there on the streets, but it would hurt an awful lot if we lost while sittin' on our butts.” He acknowledged the captain and closed the door behind him.

****

Arriving in McNeil’s outer office Kojak stopped to make a quick telephone call.

“Who’s this? Charlie? Yeah, it’s Kojak. I want to leave a message for ‘Jumbo’. Tell him I want to see him tomorrow mornin'. Yeah. No; he’ll know where and when. Thanks!” 

He then went downstairs to the lobby and stood by the drinks dispenser and waited for ‘Fat Freddie’. A woman was dragged past him toward the stairs kicking and screaming in Spanish. He pitied Gomez, the only Spanish-speaking detective currently on duty, having to deal with HER. A short while later Freddie arrived and stopped off at the counter to collect his personal effects. Then Kojak watched as the man walked over to the public phone and made a call.

“Callin' your bookie again?” he remarked. Freddie replaced the receiver and laughed.

“No, no… I was just callin' my mother; wanted her to know I’d be late home for dinner.” He turned and walked out of the station, still laughing. 

****

Bobby pulled up outside the precinct to find the lieutenant leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette and looking thoughtful. He opened the door and got into the car.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked as they headed out.

“I don’t know.” Kojak replied. “It’s like when I was a kid and we used to go out. My mother would always be convinced she’d left somethin' switched on and she’d have to go back and check. I get that feelin' now about ‘Fat Freddie’; he did somethin:… or said somethin' that wasn’t right. I don’t know what it is Crocker, but I was there. I was there and I saw it.” 

****

The two detectives spent a quiet morning cruising round the streets. Bobby turned into an alley

“Where are we goin'?” Kojak asked.

“Just visiting an old friend," Bobby replied enigmatically. He pulled up next to a wino who was busy searching through some garbage cans for empty bottles. Kojak recognised him from when they’d caught “the Strangler’ not long after Crocker joined the team. The man was a Veteran, a former US Army Ranger: Mitchell, Andy Mitchell. 

“Not much of a take today Andy?” Bobby asked.

“Not enough to keep body and soul together,” the man replied.

“Well I guess there aren’t a lot of people who like to think the end of the world is coming,” Bobby remarked. 

“I think it’s already happened and we’re all in Hell,” Andy replied. Bobby reached into the back seat and pulled out a coat. He gave it to his friend along with some money.

“Here, just in case. Put in a good word for US would you?” Andy put his new coat on and pocketed the money.

“You didn’t have to do that," he remarked. Bobby smiled. 

“I know. Take it easy OK?” and with that he drove to the end of the alley and turned into the street. Kojak had watched the young man, impressed with his kindness. He’d known for a long time that most of Bobby’s informants lived on the streets, as he knew the young man himself had often done when he was younger. They reminded him of Sherlock Holmes’ ‘irregulars’; street people who roamed the city by day and night unnoticed except by those who like Crocker, knew where to look.

“That was a nice thing you just did,” he remarked. Bobby shrugged.

“It’s like a toilet bowl; that's what it is,” he remarked. “This is what we do, and this is where we do it. We’re like little bugs waiting to crawl out, and every time we try, someone flushes.”

“Well at least we can be thankful we’re bugs that can swim,” Kojak replied. Bobby looked in his rear-view mirror and smiled.

“Yeah, especially since we’ve got a shark on our tail.”

“You think he’s followin' us?” Kojak asked.

“Let’s find out.” Bobby replied. He put his foot down and the car sped along the road. He took a sharp right turn and then a sharp left. The car was still following.

“Take the alley,” Kojak suggested pointing across the street. Bobby obeyed and turned into the narrow road. He turned right at the end and then right again into another alley. Kojak looked behind. “He’s still with us.”

“Perhaps he wants to make friends!” Bobby remarked as he turned left onto the street. He turned sharp right and then sharp right again. At the junction he drove round in a circle a couple of times before heading off along 10th Avenue. After a while he turned into a car park and drove through and back out before turning back in and screeching to a halt. The car following was going so fast it almost hit them before it too stopped. 

Kojak and Bobby leapt from their car and pulled the two men from their vehicle and shoved them both across the hood as they put the cuffs on.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Bobby demanded.

“We got a message for you,” one of the men replied. “We’re to tell you he wants to meet with you.”

“Who?” Kojak asked.

“Hankinson,” the other man replied.

“Why?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t know why,” the man he was holding replied. “But the word is he wants to see you today.”

****

Later that afternoon Kojak and Bobby drove to Hankinson’s home in Hudson Yards accompanied by Vine and Armus who were in a separate vehicle. They pulled up outside an extremely expensive looking property and leaving the others parked outside climbed the steps to the front door and rang the bell.

A butler opened the door and once they’d given their names opened it wider to admit them. They found themselves standing in a huge hall decorated with black and white tiles on the floor, large ferns, and chandeliers hanging overhead. 

A young woman appeared, and once again they gave their names. 

“I believe Mr Hankinson is expectin' us.” Kojak added. The young woman smiled and invited the two men to follow her up the sweeping marble staircase that dominated one end of the room. Bobby couldn’t help but admire her figure which earned him a ‘knock it off’ from his boss, who was also admiring the woman's attributes. She opened a large door at the end of the hallway and showed them into a large sitting room.

“Would either of you like a drink?” she offered. They politely refused, reminding her that they were on duty. She smiled and left them alone in the room. Bobby was admiring a painting on the wall when he heard a noise behind him.

“It’s lovely isn’t it?” Hankinson began. “You see crime DOES pay.”

“Does it pay enough for you to want to kill a cop?” Kojak asked.

“No,” Hankinson replied. “Crime creates wealth and wealth begets envy, and someone who envies me is trying to frame me with your associate’s murder.”

“Well I haven’t been murdered yet,” Bobby replied, "so you’re in the clear.”

“I know, I know, but they’ll try again. Cigar?” he offered.

“No thanks,” Bobby replied. He offered the box to Kojak who also declined.

“Are you sure; they’re Havanas.” Hankinson continued. “Yes, they’ll try again; sometime, today, tonight, because if they kill you AFTER the trial I won’t have a motive and they can’t frame me and that’s what this is really all about.”

“In other words I’ll be dead and YOU'LL be the injured party!” Bobby replied.

“Exactly!” Hankinson replied smiling.

“But you know full well that when I testify against you in court on Thursday you’re in for a very hard fall.”

“Not really,” Hankinson replied. “Let me tell you how it will work.” He puffed on his cigar. “If you testify I will be found guilty because, as we all know I AM guilty!” he smiled. “But then my lawyers will ask the judge to fix bail which will be an outrageous sum, but not so outrageous that I couldn’t afford to pay it, and I’ll be home in time for cocktails. Then my lawyers will appeal, and the appeal will be denied. Then they will appeal higher up, and THAT appeal will be denied. Very shortly this will drag on through the courts for four or five years and I’m almost seventy. My father died at sixty-five and I have high blood pressure, so you see the courts will probably find me guilty after I’m dead! I think I’ll be able to weather the disgrace of it all.” He took another puff on his cigar and smiled at the two detectives.

“So help me to stay alive so you don’t get framed,” Bobby suggested. “Tell us, do you know a team: ‘hitmen’; two guys who work together at point-blank range?”

“Yes I do,” Hankinson replied.

“What are their names?” Kojak asked.

“Ah ah ah, no no. I won’t give you their names. Besides THEY didn’t do it.”

“How do you know?” Bobby asked.

“Because if they had; you’d be dead.” Hankinson replied.

“You’re THAT sure?” Bobby asked.

“That sure and more,” Hankinson replied. The two detectives thanked their host for his time and made their departure.

****

“What’s he doing?” Bobby spoke into the radio from his position behind a tree at the back of the Shamrock Hotel on 12th Street. After his chat with Hankinson he had been sent with Stavros to the narco stake-out to relieve Rizzo and Saperstein. It was now ten o’clock at night, pouring with rain and Bobby was cold, wet and tired. They were currently watching a room on the second floor, just above the outdoor swimming pool.

“Looks like he’s waitin' for someone,” Stavros replied from his position behind a large bush.

“So are WE!” Bobby retorted. “Remind me to thank the lieutenant for keeping us on the streets!” 

“Do you think he’s got the ‘stuff’ up there?” Stavros asked looking up. Every now and then a large white-haired man would peer out from behind the net curtains.

“Well if he HAS we can’t prove it, or get a warrant here in time; we’ve gotta ‘nail’ him with it.” Bobby replied.

“Well I hope it’s soon, I think I’m shrinkin'!” the large man replied. Bobby smiled. Footsteps were heard approaching and the two detectives watched in silence as a young woman walking a dog stopped in front of the bush, said something to the animal and then dragged it back indoors. At that moment Bobby spotted something.

“Stavros, look to your left!” he spoke quietly into the radio. Sure enough a man could be seen walking underneath the first floor balconies; keeping as close to the building as he could and out of the rain. He was wearing a hat and a coat with the collar pulled up.

“Can you 'make' him?” Bobby asked the other man, who was nearer.

“Not from here,” Stavros replied. They watched as the stranger stopped underneath the room they were watching and reaching up pulled down the fire escape ladder. He began to climb and reaching the second floor stopped and stepped over the guard rail. He walked along the balcony until he was outside the room, then knocked and entered as soon as the white-haired man opened the door.

A few minutes later the two men appeared at the window. A few words were exchanged, the door opened again and the stranger came back outside. Bobby and Stavros watched as the man climbed down the fire escape, pushed the ladder back up and quietly walked away.

“Is he carrying anything?” Bobby asked.

“Nothing that I can see,” Stavros replied. “I don’t think they made a ‘pass’.”

“Then HOW are they gonna to get the ‘junk’ out?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t know,” the other man replied. At that moment the door to the second floor room opened again and the white-haired man appeared. He had a small package in his hand.

“Here comes Santa Claus, and I think he’s carrying our present!” Bobby remarked.

The man walked over to the railing and tossed the package down into the pool. He then turned and went back to the room and closed the door.

“What do you think?” Stavros asked.

“Beats me,” Bobby replied, “I guess we wait.” Then he spotted something. “Hey Stavros, check the first floor balcony.” Sure enough another man could be seen climbing down the fire escape. Arriving pool-side he picked up a pole and reaching into the water netted the package. After securing it inside his coat Bobby made his move and appeared from behind the tree.

“Police: Freeze!” he yelled. The man dropped the pole and began to run round the pool towards the exit. Stavros emerged from the undergrowth and gave chase, but crashed to the ground when he slipped on the wet tiles. Bobby took up the chase and managed to knock the man to the ground. He hauled him to his feet and was in the process of cuffing him when Stavros saw two men appear; they were armed and opened fire. 

“BOBBY!!” Stavros called out as the young detective and his prisoner fell backwards into the pool. Running as fast as he could Stavros dashed over and relieved to see his friend was alive helped him out of the water. The young man looked back at his prisoner, but the man was dead. 

“I wonder who he was?” he remarked.

A number of people had come out of their rooms and were looking down at the action going on below.

“Someone wanna call the POLICE?!” Stavros yelled.

****

“Are you guys gonna to be much longer?” the hotel manager asked. Kojak had arrived on the scene and had persuaded the manager to lend Bobby a bath robe while his clothes were being dried in the hotel laundry. “You’re not the ONLY ones with a job to do. I mean what should I do about the swimming pool? Do you think the filter will handle it?”

“Handle what?” Bobby asked.

“The BLOOD!” the manager replied. “It’ll throw off the chemical balance somethin' fierce.”

“I don’t know anything about swimming pools!” Bobby replied angrily.

“Well you’re a cop aren’t you?” the manager replied. “I thought you’d know all about blood!” Kojak asked if he could use the phone. The manager pointed to the wall opposite.

“Sure, it’s over there.” He replied, “But you’ll have to dial zero for an outside line.” A light went on in Kojak’s head.

“THAT'S IT!” the lieutenant suddenly exclaimed .

“That’s what?” Bobby replied, confused.

“That’s what ‘Fat Freddie’ didn't do; he DIDN'T dial for an outside line.” Bobby looked puzzled. “When he was released he used the public phone in the precinct lobby, but he DIDN'T dial zero for an outside line. He only dialled four numbers. Don’t you see? He called a number INSIDE the precinct!”

“Well maybe he made a mistake,” Bobby suggested.

“No way 'Junior'; 'Fat Freddie' has been in the precinct more times than he can remember; he knows exactly what you have to do to get an outside line.”

“Perhaps he forgot.” Bobby replied. “I mean he WAS under a lot of pressure.”

“Sure Crocker; he was under a LOT of pressure,” Kojak continued and then realised. “He knows who the trigger men are. He knows there’s someone in the Department settin' you up.”

“WHAT are you talking about?” Bobby asked incredulous. “No one in the Department is setting me up. It’s Hankinson, we KNOW that!”

“How did they know you and Stavros had relieved Rizzo and Saperstein here at the stake-out?” Kojak waited a few seconds. “You called into the precinct; that’s how they knew! And someone at the precinct is feedin' them your whereabouts every time you call in.”

“Wait a second,” Bobby began. “So what you're saying is that someone with a direct line to the Department is trying to kill me?” 

“That’s right Bobby, that’s right.” Kojak replied.

“So who am I supposed to report this to? I mean who am I supposed to trust?”

“The same people you always trust; us!” Kojak replied.

****

After leaving Stavros with Tracy and Vine, Kojak and Bobby headed to his car. It was just beginning to get light.

“Would you look at that?” the lieutenant remarked, looking up and holding his hand out, “No rain.”

“Yeah, shame it didn’t stop a few hours ago.” Bobby remarked. He was still feeling a little damp in places.

“Well, maybe ‘someone’ is tryin' to tell you something',” Kojak remarked looking upwards. 

“Let’s hope it’s ‘Jumbo’, or I’m in a lot of trouble,” Bobby replied. 

****

‘Jumbo’ Patterson was, if such a thing were possible, even larger than Stavros, but he was a very useful informant. He had a lot of fingers in a lot of pies, and if anyone knew what was going on with those that moved in 'certain circles', he would. Kojak and Bobby found him at his usual watering hole on 9th Street.

“So what’s happenin'?" Jumbo asked as he finished the second of the six burgers Kojak had bought.

“We thought maybe you could tell US," Bobby replied.

“About WHAT?” Jumbo continued. He reached out for another burger, but Kojak pushed the plate just out of reach. 

“Let’s start at the beginnin',” the lieutenant started. “Do you know two hitmen, imported recently, who tried to 'burn' a cop?”

“And anything else you might know about any cops who might be moonlighting as bad guys.” Bobby added.

“Come on Crocker! You know I don’t like to talk about cops!” ‘Jumbo’ replied looking hungrily at the plate in Kojak’s hand.

“Jumbo! They’re tryin' to kill me!” Bobby yelled. “They’re trying to put holes in me in places where I'm not meant to have holes!” Kojak waved the plate of food in front of the large man.

“So you talk to us fat boy, NOW!” 

“What about McNeil?” Bobby asked. Kojak looked angrily at his detective. “I don't suspect him lieutenant; I’m just going through a list of the people I’ve spoken to in the past few days.” The young man explained. ‘Jumbo’ laughed.

“McNeil’s one of the best,” he remarked, “He aint on the take, there’s no way.”

“What about Defence Attorney John Kingston?” Kojak asked.

“Kingston? He’s got too much ‘bread’ to be 'on the take'. Besides he’s married to some pretty high-class money. The job with the DA’s office is like slummin' it as far as HE'S concerned. No, his eyes are on higher office.”

“What about Tom Chamberlain?” Bobby asked. ‘Jumbo’ rubbed his chin and adopted a thoughtful expression.

“Chamberlain… pretty bad ‘cat’ that one. He’s very fond of one or two of the 'workin' girls' in the neighbourhood and I might add he don't care for cops at all!”

“Yeah, well he’s never kept THAT a secret!” Bobby retorted.

“What about the hitmen?” Kojak asked.

“The only new guys in town that I know of are called Rigo and Schwarz but if THEY were after you, they would have got you.” ‘Jumbo' replied. Kojak and Bobby looked at one another. 

“Here, before you faint from starvation,” the lieutenant remarked handing the plate of food back to his informant. Together he and Bobby left the diner and crossed the road to where he’d parked his car. 

“You know Hankinson said EXACTLY the same thing,” Bobby remarked. “He said if those hitmen were after me, they would have got me.” 

“I’ll tell you somethin' Crocker,” Kojak began, “when I was in high school I played Defensive Back for the football team. By the end of the season we were unbeaten and the team we were playin' were also unbeaten. You got a dime?” he asked. Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled out some change. “Anyway they had this kid playin' End for them; Dwayne Templeman that was his name. He could run really fast. I couldn’t have kept up with him if I was ridin' on a jet plane.” The two detectives walked toward a phone kiosk. “But the thing was I couldn't afford to let this kid ‘sucker’ me in, right?” Kojak picked up the phone and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, “and they kept sendin' this kid into my area. He’d go runnin' by me, and I’d go runnin' after him and like that.” He began to dial. “Then I started to listen, because there’s a certain sound a crowd makes when the ball’s in the air: a sort of roar. Hello, Mr Hankinson please; and tell him it’s Lieutenant Kojak and it’s urgent. Right, thank you. I could tell by that sound when the ball was in the air and I’d been ‘suckered’. Hankinson? Lieutenant Kojak. I have one quick question? Those two guys you said couldn’t have missed; are their names Rigo and Schwarz? Thank you.” He replaced the receiver. “I just heard that sound Bobby; we’ve been ‘suckered’.

“What do you mean?” Bobby asked.

“Everyone says those guys don’t miss right? I say they don’t miss unless they’re supposed to, and why were they supposed to miss? Because whoever it was didn’t want to kill YOU, but the guy who was ‘splashed’ in that car. No one is investigatin' THAT killing because everybody thinks it was a case of mistaken identity.”

“And there’s a dead body down town in the morgue that no one gives a damn about.” Bobby added. “They were never after ME at all!”

****

An hour later the two detectives were down at the city morgue being introduced to the contents of Drawer Eleven. The coroner pulled back the sheet covering the face. The two men winced.

“Nice lookin' guy,” Kojak commented. “I wonder what he looked like. I take it identification was made by fingerprints.” Kojak began.

“Yes sir. Donald James Burton, twenty-four years old, Caucasian…” Kojak replaced the face coverings. 

“Did the autopsy turn up anything?” Bobby asked.

“Not much, only that he was shot at very close range multiple times with a deadly weapon. There was no signet ring or wedding ring. You fellas seen enough?”

“Yeah, and uh thank you,” Kojak replied. The coroner closed the drawer. “Could we see his personal effects?”

“Sorry, no. His sister was checking them out at the desk as you arrived. But I imagine she’s long gone by now.” The two detectives ran out of the door. They spotted a young woman carrying a large brown paper bag heading toward the outer door.

“Excuse me! Miss?” Bobby called out. The woman stopped and turned. “Are you Donald Burton’s sister?” 

“Yeah,” The girl replied, trying to keep the gum she was chewing from escaping. 

“Are those his personal effects?” Kojak asked. She pulled the bag closer to her body protectively.

“Why?” She asked suspiciously. Bobby showed her his badge.

“Well, because we’re police officers and we’d like to take a look at them,” Kojak replied.

“Well, I don’t know… I mean I signed a receipt for them you know,” she replied.

“Miss… I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Kojak asked

“Burton … Frances Burton.” She replied.

“Well Miss…”

“MS…” she corrected.

“Ms Burton” Kojak began again. “We never knew Donald, but we DO know he was murdered and we’d like to find out who did it.” She shrugged and handed over the bag. Walking over to a nearby table, Kojak tipped the contents out and began looking through them.

“Hey how come the police didn’t hang on to Donny’s stuff anyway?” Frances asked.

“That’s a good question,” Kojak replied. “How come the police didn’t hang on to Donny’s stuff, Crocker?” The young man looked thoughtful for a moment.

“I don’t know lieutenant, but I have an idea.”

“Tell me about it,” Kojak invited.

“We’ve been assuming the Department 'ran a make' on Burton, but suppose they didn’t...” Bobby replied. He headed over to the staff desk to use the telephone.

“Get a check on Rigo and Schwarz while you’re at it!” Kojak called out.

“You got it!” Bobby replied as he sat on the desk, with the telephone cradled under his chin, notebook in hand waiting for a reply. “Yeah, I wanna check made on an individual; Donald James Burton, deceased…” Kojak continued to look through Burton’s personal effects. There seemed to be a lot of books.

“So what was he,” he asked Frances, “some kind of student?”

“Yeah he was taking pre-Law. Me? I’m doing Phys-Ed.” She wiggled her body seductively.

“You said Pre-Law," Kojak commented.

“Yeah, but not because he was really into that stuff; don't get me wrong, Donny was REAL bright, but he just saw it as a means to make a lot of money and get a flash car and a lot of girls,” Frances replied. “Now ME; I prefer a man who is physically fit.” She looked admiringly at Crocker who was still speaking on the phone and making notes. “You know what I mean?”

“Frances,” Kojak began, drawing the girl back to the here and now. “Do they ever have guest lecturers at the university?”

“Hardly ever in Phys-Ed,” she replied, still looking longingly at Bobby. "Is HE spoken for?" she asked. 

“How about in Pre-Law?” Kojak asked, bringing her attention back to the matter in hand. 

“I don’t know; I’m taking Phys-Ed!” she retorted. Kojak continued to flick through her brother’s books. A piece of paper fell out.

“What’s this?” he asked, holding the paper up.

“Class schedule,” Frances replied. Kojak looked at the list of lecturers and saw a familiar name; John Kingston. Bobby finished his call and walked back to the table.

“It’s Kingston,” he announced. Kojak continued to look at the class schedule. He looked up, surprised.

“How do YOU know it’s Kingston?” he asked.

“Well I don’t know how he got to Burton…” Bobby began. The two men walked away from where Frances was standing in order to talk without being overheard.

“I think I do,” Kojak replied and showed his detective the class schedule. “He teaches a Law class at the university twice a week, and Burton was one of his students.”

“OK, so something happened.” Bobby began. “Perhaps Burton had something on Kingston and wouldn’t let it drop. So he had to get rid of him…”

“Rigo and Schwarz; what did you find out?” Kojak asked.

“They were up on a Murder One charge; that’s a 'tight wrap’ lieutenant, but the charges were dropped on the recommendation of guess who...”

“Defence Attorney John Kingston.” Kojak finished.

“And he had everyone believing I was the intended victim. The Hankinson trial has nothing to do with ANY of this. It was just a front to get rid of Burton!”

“It fits Bobby; it all fits!” Kojak replied.

****

After they had reported their findings to Captain McNeil, Kojak and Bobby were parked outside City Hall waiting for the arrival of John Kingston. A trap had been set and the two detectives were waiting for Kingston to take the bait. They didn’t have to wait long before a red Lincoln Continental pulled up outside the building and the Defence Attorney got out. They watched as he climbed the steps and entered the building and they watched when a few minutes later he exited the building, walked back down the steps, got back into his car and drove off. Starting the engine Kojak began to follow at a safe distance.

“You know what will happen to us if this doesn’t work,” Bobby remarked.

“Relax Crocker; it’ll work,” Kojak replied. Just after Kingston drove through the lights they changed to red and he had to stop.

“He’s getting too far ahead; we’ll have to ‘bust’ the lights,” Bobby commented. Realizing his detective was right Kojak put his foot down and forced his way through the traffic. A few moments later a siren was heard. He looked into his rear-view mirror and saw a squad car coming up fast behind them, roof lights flashing. He picked up the radio receiver and handed it to Bobby.

“Will you tell those yo-yos who we are?” 

“A lot of good THAT'LL do! There isn’t time!” Bobby remarked looking at the receiver in his hand. Finally Kojak pulled over in front of a gas station. The two men got out of the car and were immediately grabbed by the patrol officers.

“WE'RE COPS!” Kojak yelled as he pulled his shield from his pocket. Bobby continued to watch Kingston as he drove further down the road. The officers looked at the lieutenant’s badge, then at Crocker’s.

“Gee I’m real sorry sir!” the man apologised. They got back into their vehicle and headed off.

“We lost him Crocker!” Kojak remarked angrily.

“It’s OK lieutenant,” Bobby replied, “I’ve got him; two blocks up at the Dearmont Hotel.” A few moments they arrived outside the building and turned into a side street. Bobby got out of the car. 

“I’ll take the back and call for the troops.” Kojak called out. Grabbing a portable radio Bobby ran into the reception. He could see Kingston preening himself in front of a large mirror while he waited for the elevator. Leaning against a pillar Bobby grabbed a newspaper and pretended to read. After a few minutes he saw Kingston enter the elevator and the doors close behind him. He moved away from the pillar and walked across the room. 

“Kingston’s in the elevator heading up lieutenant!” Bobby called into the radio, “I’m taking the stairs!” Kojak acknowledged the message and reported that Rizzo, Saperstein and Stavros had just arrived along with some uniformed officers and they were currently taking up positions on the fire escape, by the emergency exits and in the surrounding streets. 

“I’ve got the fire escape!” Officer Shipway radioed back. Bobby continued to run up the stairs.

“He’s on his way to three!” he yelled into the radio.

“He’s just passed four; I’m on my way to five,” Shipway replied as he ran up the metal fire escape.

“He’s on his way to the next floor. Passing five; looks like there’s only a couple of storeys left!” Bobby called out. “Right, he's gone past six; looks as if seven is our lucky number!”

Arriving on the seventh floor Bobby heard the elevator door open and hid himself round the corner. Peering out he saw Kingston walk over to a door and knock.

“Who is it?” a voice called out.

“Kingston; let me in!” The door was opened, and Kingston walked into the room. The door closed behind him. Bobby pulled the radio from his pocket.

“He’s inside; where are you?” he asked.

“We’re all in position,” Kojak replied.

Taking advantage of the empty corridor Bobby crept over to the room and gun ready stood to one side of the door. He knocked loudly;

“POLICE! OPEN UP!” He heard the sound of the window opening and Shipway yelling and then two shots. He ran back round the corner and watched as the door opened and Kingston appeared. Behind him were two men; one armed with a handgun the other with a shotgun.

Bobby dashed back into the open to face the two men.

“No wait, don't fire!” Kingston called out as he was roughly shoved at Bobby by the man carrying the shotgun before he opened fire.

The shots hit Kingston and the wall, spraying plaster everywhere. The DA crashed into Bobby causing him to lose his balance and the two men fell down the stairs to the landing below.

Coming to his senses, Bobby ran back up the stairs just in time to see the two gunmen getting into the elevator and the door closing behind them. 

“THEY'RE IN THE ELEVATOR HEADING DOWN!” he yelled into the radio. He began to run back down the stairs and noticed Kingston hadn’t moved; he hoped the man was alright, but he didn’t have time to check on him right now.

A few moments later Bobby crashed through the door into the main reception area. He looked round the corner and saw the elevator pass on its way down.

“THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE GARAGE!” he informed the team.

“Ten-Four!” someone replied. He wasn’t sure who.

****

Upon hearing Bobby’s call that the gunmen were on their way to the garage Kojak drove his car along the alley and down the ramp that led to the hotel's lower level. He drove up to the elevator just as the doors were opening. Seeing him, the two men immediately opened fire. 

Keeping low he got out of the vehicle and fired back. Bobby appeared at the top of some stone steps.

“LIEUTENANT, GET DOWN!” he yelled as he hid himself behind a pillar. Seeing Bobby, one of the gunmen decided to climb onto the roof of a white Chevy to get a better aim. His shot missed and hit a black car causing it to catch fire. Kojak shot the man twice in the chest. The other gunman was kneeling on the hood of a red Toyota; Bobby got him in the shoulder. He rolled off the car and hit the ground hard.

Kojak got on the radio and reported that the gunmen had been stopped. Saperstein replied from the sixth floor that Kingston was dead. Quietly Bobby walked over to the man lying on his side on the floor and using his foot rolled him onto his front and then cuffed him. Kojak relieved the other man of the shotgun. The sound of approaching sirens could be heard in the distance.


End file.
